


Caught in my Web

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Kink Party, Kinkalot 2019, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, all tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Merlin agrees to help Will out and model at a kink party (it's a fundraiser, damn it! - Will). He get's all tied up and left on display, which is exactly how a very shocked Arthur finds him.





	Caught in my Web

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd... although I DID go through and edit since this was posted in the Kinkalot challenge... my god there were so many typos/mistakes! Sorry about that guys!

Merlin gasped as the rope pulled tight across his skin.

“Doing all right there?” Will smirked, although a serious question was lurking beneath the teasing tone of his voice.

“Oh yeah,” Merlin said with a lazy smile as his head fell back against the chains of the giant metal web behind him. “Just enjoying the moment.”

“Good,” Will told him, tightening the final knot at his ankle before standing upright and giving his work an appraising look. “Wiggle your fingers. Good, now toes. Circulation’s good? Nothings too tight?”

“Everything’s good,” Merlin assured him. “I’m good.”

“Just making sure, Merls,” Will grinned. “Want to make sure you can keep it up till my next victim gets here to take your place.”

He waggled his eyebrows jokingly as he leered up at Merlin who laughed obligingly at his antics, making the chains rattle and clink together at his back. 

It made Merlin intimately aware of his current predicament and he sagged into the restraints with a contented sigh.

“Don’t you have demos to do or something?” Merlin taunted. “I thought this was supposed to be a sex party or something.”

“It’s a fundraiser,” Will retorted. “With an admittedly progressive and sex positive theme.”

A moan split the air from behind Will at just the right moment and Merlin quirked an imperious eyebrow at his best friend, the effect marred somewhat by his current position, spread-eagled on the web of chain.

“Ok, fine, it’s a sex party,” Will said laughingly. “But seriously, let me know if it becomes too much. I’ll check on you regularly, but Sven here is one of our security guys and he can radio me if you need me.”

“Sven?” Merlin smiled, glancing at the man standing discreetly in the corner off to his left.

“Yes, you’re sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yes, go—" Merlin huffed, I’ll call if I need you.

~

“Merlin?”

The surprised note of recognition pulled Merlin from the content, zen-like state he had been drifting in and it took him a moment to focus on the speaker, his attention first drawn to the large crowd that had filled the room while he’d been on display. Familiarity niggled at him as he came back to himself, stretching his extremities and testing the limits of the rope... he was still good.

The voice, he knew that voice. 

Blinking slowly, the golden man in front of him came into focus and reality came crashing down around him as everything clicked into place.

“Arthur,” he gasped, his voice low and raspy from disuse. “What are you doing here?”

“Me?” Arthur exclaimed. “I was invited! What are _you _doing here?”

Merlin smirked, feeling more confident in front of this obviously flustered Arthur. “I’m friends with a few of the organizers... they gave me free entry in exchange for a bit of modeling.”

The chains tinkled enticingly as Merlin tried to pull off a nonchalant shrug, dragging Arthur’s gaze to the series of knots that had Merlin, literally, caught in their web.

“But,” Arthur floundered. “We’ve known each other forever! How did I not know about any of... this!” He gestured vaguely around the room.

“You never asked,” Merlin replied. “Never got the impression that you were interested in my sex life, really... or any related _hobbies.”_

Arthur mumbled something under his breath as his eyes raked over every inch of Merlin, stopping to linger at the prominent bulge that was tenting the tight, yet comfortable, pants Merlin was wearing.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Merlin prompted.

“I said,” Arthur told him, dragging his eyes reluctantly back up. “That I wasn’t _not _interested, but I know I’m not your type and I’m not gonna ruin our—"

“Why the hell would you think you’re not my type?” Merlin protested, blatantly checking Arthur out. “Have you fucking seen yourself? You’re _everybody’s _type. I mean, when the fuck have you _ever _had a problem getting someone, Arthur? Everybody falls at your fucking feet, why would I be any different—"

“Because none of them mattered,” Arthur yelled. “None of them are you! You’re the one who makes me all...”

Arthur broke off, flailing his arms in the air before gesturing at himself, “...this! You make me crazy! But I can’t do anything about it because the thought of losing you is worse than anything else, I can’t—"

“Oh you fucking idiot,” Merlin told him fondly. “Me too, I’m totally an idiot too...” Merlin rushed to add at Arthur’s scowl. “We’re both fucking_idiots_—"

“Everything going ok over here?” Sven asked suddenly.

Merlin looked at him in shock, he had forgotten their surroundings for a minute.

“It’s just, you all seemed to be having a private conversation,” he continued. “But given the circumstances, I can make him leave you alone if you want.”

“No thanks, Sven,” Merlin reassured him as Arthur glared at the muscular blond. “We’re good.” Sven nodded and stepped silently back into his corner.

“Sven?” Arthur asked, still scowling.

“Oh stop it,” Merlin grinned. “I just met him tonight, he’s working security. And I _am _a bit tied up at the moment if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah, we should fix that,” Arthur muttered, looking around, as if he could magically procure someone to fix the problem. “God, the things I want to do to you—"

“Oh yeah?” Merlin grinned. “So what’s stopping you?”

“We’re. You’re...” Arthur stuttered, looking around the room. Pointedly glaring at Sven in the corner again before looking at Merlin as if to say, _that’s what._

“Arthur, you’re at a sex party, you’re not going to let all these people out do you, are you?” Merlin taunted, knowing Arthur couldn’t resist rising to the challenge. “Not when you have me all tied up and at your mercy...”

Arthur gave him a predatory smile as he stepped in close, grabbing the chains to either side of Merlin’s face before giving a sharp tug. Merlin gave a startled yelp as he fell forward, off balance.

“Hmmmm, at my mercy, huh?” Arthur mused softly with a hint of a smile as he leaned in close. “Yes, I think I could get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based loosely on a personal experience. I was tied up to a chain web, like [this one](https://images.app.goo.gl/rFLAioKZhu3MMCu6A) but completely upright, and I absolutely loved it!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments feed the muse and if you are interested in geeking out with me on tumblr you can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/8verity8)


End file.
